


#23

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [23]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts
Series: POETICAL SHIT [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/66056





	#23

he's the apple at the bottom of the bin,

more bruises than skin


End file.
